The Sweetest Thing
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: -Oh my god…I'm speechless. Wordless. You're disgusting. I bet you're a C-cup. - How'd you know that? LJ...Fluffy. Eh...R&R.


The Sweetest Thing

**The Sweetest Thing**

-James tries to win Lily by using some pick up lines…Yeah,yeah, been done before. But in classes? Before classes? After classes? Hmm…We'll see how this'll turn out. This is a one-shot, shorter than I planned.

**THE SWEETEST THING**

_Part 1_

Lily's POV

Breakfast. Something I _need _to have before classes. I just can't survive without it. It gives me strength and need. Today, I only had a glass of pumpkin juice and a piece of toast. My friends however, were a different story. Each of them had sausage, eggs, bacon and toast on their plate. Plus, they also ate strawberries and slices of apples.

"Hey Evans!" someone from behind said. Uh-oh. I recognized the voice. It belonged to _James Potter, _the guy who's been obsessed with me for two years already.

"What Potter?" I asked as I turned around.

"I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest lady on earth tonight." He told me. "Uhmm, I would be the happiest lady on earth if you left. Plus, Potter, are you dumb? It's morning." I said.

* * *

Transfiguration. The only class I'm not the best in. Guess who is? Yes, that's right. Potter. Grh, I hate him. He doesn't study at all, and he STILL has the perfect grades. Life's not fair. I listen to McGonagall who is telling us about something that I actually KNOW...Wait, something landed on my desk.

**I know how to please a woman.**

**-**Are you sure about that Potter?

**Yes, of course I am.**

-Please leave me alone.

**Want to come see my HARD DRIVE? I promise it isn't 3.5 inches and it ain't floppy.**

-Eww, you're gross and perverted and…get away from me!

**What? I just asked you if you want to see my hard drive. You're the one who thinks that's perverted.**

**You know how they say skin is the largest organ? Not in my case.**

-You know how they say everyone has a brain? You don't.

**Hi. I'm an astronaut, and my next mission is to explore Uranus.**

-Oh my god…I'm speechless. Wordless. You're disgusting.

**I bet you're a C-cup.**

**-** How'd you know that?

**My testicles are the same size.**

-Eww, you touch yourself there? Professor McGonagall, Potter is sending me perverted messages!

A few seconds later McGonagall gave Potter a detention. Haha…

* * *

History of Magic. Probably the most boring subject EVER. Sigh…Potter's sending me messages again.

**Did you just sit in a water puddle, or are you just happy to see me?**

-I just sat in a water puddle.

**Do you like magic?**

Ooh, look, he finally sent me a normal question.

-Yes, of course I do.

**I want to cast a spell on you with my magic meat wand.**

-Watch the language Potter. You don't want to lose your magic meat wand.

**Can I borrow 70 ****galleons?**

-No, are you out of your mind?

**Then how about 69? I'm sure you can offer 69.**

-Sure, I can offer you 69 slaps.

**Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.**

**I think you and I should dipthong.**

-Yawn.

**Hi, the voices in my head told me to come over and talk to you.**

**-**Ah, you finally admitted that you're insane.

**Oh…**

**Do you have a map? Cuz honey, I just keep gettin lost in your eyes.**

-No, but I can tell you where to go….Turn to the left and don't bother me anymore!

**You're so hot you melt the plastic in my underwear.**

-Hahahaha, you have plastic in your underwear?

**No.**

Well, you've just said that you have.

**Oh.**

You're unbelievable Potter.

**Thank you Lils.**

**Ouch. Ouch. OUCH!**

**Hey babe, wanna get LUCKY!?**

-Sure, leave me alone!

**I wanna put my thingy into your thingy.**

-…

* * *

Ah, finally. Lunch. Maybe Potter will leave me alone.

"Hey Evans?"

"What Potter?"

No luck.

"Is your name David? I want to be Goliath and fall for you.

"No, as you can see I'm a girl. Or you can't see? Hmm, perhaps I should lead you to the Astronomy tower. Maybe you can fall"

" I just wanted to give you the satisfaction of turning me down; go ahead say no."

"…"

"Lily?"

"…"

"Please, say something."

"…"

* * *

Ancient Runes. Another boring subject. And once again, Potter's here too.

**Are those space pants? Cuz your ass is out of this world!**

-Excuse me?!

**Did I say something wrong?**

-…

**You're ignoring me again, huh?**

-…

**I have had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, would you smile for me?**

-Aww, this one is nice. But it's cheesy.

**It's impossible to satisfy you, isn't it?**

-Hmph…

**What's that on your face? **

I have something on my face?

**Oh, must just be beauty. Here, let me get it off. Hey, it's not coming off!**

-What's that in your head? Here, let me get it out. Hey, there's nothing in your head!

**  
If you were a tear in my eye I would not cry for fear of losing you.**

-Well, if you were a tear in my eye, I would cry 24/7.

**You look beautiful today, just like every other day.**

-Thank you.

**Go out with me?**

-No.

**Damn, Sugar, settle down. I'm diabetic.**

**-**Darn, I wish I had chocolate syrup here.

**If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand.**

-If I had a star for every time you asked me out, I'd be dead from dizziness.

**Do you have any sunscreen? 'Cause you are burning me up!**

-Hmph…Burn away.

**Aww Lila, you really hate me, don't you?**

-I don't hate you. I just don't like you. And don't call me Lila.

**Ouch.Ouch.Ouch.**

* * *

It's been two days since Potter tried to woo me with pick up lines. I hoped that these peaceful days will last, but I was wrong. Another note landed on my table, this time, during Potions class.

**Hello. Are you taking any applications for a boyfriend?**

-No. And if I were, I wouldn't consider you if I had to choose between you and Snape.

**Ouch.**

**Have I seen you before? Oh, yeah, I remember - it was in the dictionary under the word FANBLEEDINGTASTIC!**

-And I've seen you in the dictionary under the word MORON.

**You are like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts.**

-…

**Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?**

-No, because if I touch you, I'll have to tell my friends I've touched the devil.

**Do you have a bandaid? ****Because I just scraped my knee falling for you.**

-Can't you just bleed to death?

**Cupid called. He says to tell you that he needs my heart back.**

-Well, well, one nice pick up line after all.

**So, will you go out with me?**

-NO!

**-Darn.**

**Hey, baby, what's your sign?**

-Do not enter.

**Haha, that's funny, cause I really would like to do that…**

**Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.**

-And don't call me baby.

**If I told you I was gay, would you let me touch you?**

"Hey, listen everyone! Potter just told me that he's gay! Thank you." I just had to tell that to everyone. Professor Slughorn was away momentarily, he had to pick some ingredients for our new Potion, so this was my shot. The witches and wizards laughed and looked at him.

"You do look gay-ish Potter!" Malfoy smirked at him.

**What did you do that for?**

-Well, you are gay, aren't you?

**No, I am not. If I were gay, that would mean that you looked like a man. **

-Oh…

**Ha, not so smart now, are you?**

-…

**Wanna play house? You be the screen door and I'll slam you all night long.**

**-**I want to play house, but not with you!

"Hey Severus, want to play house?" I just had to tease him. I looked at him and noticed that he was about to burst.

Snape ignored my comment as usual, and continued talking to his Slytherin buddies, but I can swear I saw a small smile on his face.

**What the hell is wrong with you Evans?!**

-Nothing :)

* * *

I just had to tease him. I had to make him furious, no matter what. Even if that included talking to Severus Snape, my ex-best friend and my current enemy.

I returned to my room around 8 pm and found a strange owl on my desk, and a note next to her.

**Hi, I'm a necrophiliac, how good are you at playing dead?**

-Potter, you'll be dead if you send me one more note.

**Ah, Lily Flower, you would seriously kill me?**

-No, I would tell someone else to kill you.

**You must be a broom because you're sweeping me off my feet.**

-I'll send you a broom and charm her to hit you in your big head!

**Can I take your picture? I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas.**

-You still believe in Santa?

**Yes, why shouldn't I?**

Oh my god. Potter still believes in Santa!! Muahaha, another thing to tease him about.

-Hahaha, Potter, you are crazy. Hahaha..

**Lily, why shouldn't I believe in Santa?**

-Erm, HE DOES NOT EXIST! The presents you get for Christmas-are from your family! Haha, I'm so glad I had the chance to tell you this! I wish I could see your face though.

Three minutes later, he showed up in the girl's dormitories. After my initial shock, because I didn't really now HOW he got up here, I asked him:

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?" he said, ignoring my question. I couldn't believe how arrogant and conceited he was.

"You are an arrogant bastard. Now get out!" I told him as I got closer to him and poked him in his chest.

"Why, what have I done?"

I also couldn't believe how DAFT he sometimes was.

"Who said that I wish you here?" I asked him.

"Lily, you told me in your reply that you wish that you could see my face," he grinned at me and continued "isn't it handsome?" he messed up his hair a bit.

"God, I hate you. Get out, get out, get out!"

* * *

The next week, he didn't use any of his silly pick up lines to ask me out. Actually, he hasn't asked me out in a week. I really could get you used to this…Ah, I knew this was to good to be true. He sent me another note.

**Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?**

-Just try and you'll see what happens.

He stood up when the professor wasn't looking and walked by me again, and then sat to his usual seat.

I couldn't help it. I had to hit him lightly in the arm.

**Ouch.**

**-**That hurt you? You're such a sissy.

**Every time you yell at me, I'm in pain. Every time you hit me, I'm in pain. Every time you look at me, I'm in pain. Though in a different kind of pain.**

**Ouch. Must you hit me all the time?**

-Stop saying perverted stuff.

**Who said anything perverted this time? Seriously Lily, you're the one who's perverted.**

-Me?!

**Yes, you!**

-I am not!

**Yes, you are!**

-Oh shut up! I am not perverted.

**Whatever you say Lilca.**

**Ouch.**

-Don't call me like that.

**You know, I'm getting the idea that you love hitting me.**

-I do. But that's because I can't stand you. If you think I'm hitting you because I enjoy touching you, you're wrong.

**I never said that.**

-Oh.

**You know ****Lily; I think you're starting to like me.**

-Potter, I will never, EVER like you…Trust me.

**What has 148 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? -**

I don't know, and I don't care.

**My zipper!!**

-Oh my god, how did you come up with this one?

**It's the truth!**

After I read the whole message I couldn't help but laugh. It was just too funny.

"Miss Evans, are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked me. "Yes, I'm fine professor. Sorry for disturbing the class." McGonagall nodded and turned her back to the blackboard once again.

**See my friend over there?** He pointed to Sirius.

-Yes…

**He wants to know if you think I'm cute…** -

No, but he is. Aha, nice comeback Evans. I have to congratulate myself, because Potter is fuming with rage now. "What?!" he stood up and yelled. McGonagall looked startled. "Mr. Potter, please tell me why are you yelling?" "I was just…" he started to explain before I interrupted him. "Professor, he was sleeping. I think he had a nightmare." He glared at me with so much anger. 2-0 to Evans! "Potter, detention for sleeping in the class." She said and continued the lecture.

**You're unbelievable Evans, you know that?**

-Thank you.

* * *

History of Magic again. Why does that subject even exist? Nobody listens anyway.

**That shirt is very becoming on you, but if I was on you I'd be coming too!**

-You said you'd stop with the disgusting lines, Potter. First off all, you would never be on me. Second off all, if you were ACCIDENTALY on me, you'd be falling off of me. Oh and Potter…

**Yes, my dear Flower?** -That's why I'm using the shirt, and not you.

**Ouch. That hurt.** -What? I didn't hit you.

** I know. Your reply hurts. You know, 'that's why I'm using the shirt, and not you' **

**I think there's something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off you.**

-Thank God my eyes are sane, because I can't stand looking at you.

10 minutes later I was talking to Ali, one of my best friends, when another note landed on my desk.

**I'm sorry, were you talking to me?**

-No, I wasn't.

**Well then, would you like to?**

-I'd rather eat a snail.

**Oh. If you were a booger I would pick you first.**

-Eww, gone from bad to worse Potter?

**I thought this one would work with you. **

**Ouch. Ouch. Lily, stop! So, did it work? Ouch!**

**What's a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?**

-Finally you admit that you have a dirty mind. Yuck, I don't want to know.

**Here's 10 galleons. Drink until I'm really good looking, then come and talk to me.**

-That will take more than 10 galleons. Actually, it will take more than 1000 galleons.

**Haha, very funny Lily.**

-I know, thank you.

**Is that a ladder in your pants... or the stairway to heaven?**

-You'll never find out. ... -Potter?

**Yes?**

-Is that a …half of peanut in your pants or…ohhh.?

** Oh you will so regret this…Wait…You're checking me out! You are, aren't you? How the heck would you otherwise know that?**

-So you admit that you have half of peanut in your pants instead of…?

**No!!  
**

**Are you a Hurricane Lily? Because you're blowing me away. **

-Then why don't you just go away?

**Are my undies showing?**

-No.

**Would you like them to?**

-No thanks, I don't want to die from disgust.

**You're so hot you would make the devil sweat.**

-So you're sweating huh? It's not a nice feeling, isn't it?

**How the heck would you know?**

-Excuse me? What are you talking about?

**Have you ever loved anyone in your life, _Evans?_ **I flinched. What's wrong with him? Did I finally push it too far?

-Of course I have. I still love some people.

**You obviously don't love me.**

-Well, no, actually…

**I give up Evans. I'm done with you.**

-Are you really?

**Yes, goodbye.**

-Potter, wait!

**What Evans?**

-I-I'm sorry.

**Whatever.** **I'll see you later. Won't talk to you though.**

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, James Potter ignored me. I know it sounds unbelievable, but he really ignored me. And I…I kind of missed him. Oh, who am I kidding? I missed him a lot. And I realized that in the past couple of weeks he wasn't so conceited. I realized that I was the one who was conceited and that I did like him…I was, I guess, playing hard to get. And I've missed my chance. I'm such a silly girl. What should I do now? Should I try to win him over with the pick up lines? I guess I could try…Thank God tomorrow's History of Magic.

* * *

Well, here it goes.

-God must have been in a great mood the day he made you!

**What the hell are you doing, Evans?**

-Uhm, sending you a pick up line?

**Why?**

-Because I, uhm, I miss talking to you about pick up lines…

Yes, that's it.

**You miss insulting me, you mean.**

No, that's definitely not it.

-No…Listen James, I was wrong.

**I don't care Evans…Now, if you'll excuse me, I have got to take the notes.**

-Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?

**Lily, seriously, what are you doing? What is going on?**

-I missed you James. I missed our fights with these stupid pick up lines. I missed your smile, I missed your smirk, I missed your persistence….And I've realized…That I don't hate you after all. In fact, I actually…

DIIIIIIING!

Stupid bell. I packed my stuff and was ready to leave the classroom when someone stopped me. I turned around and there was he. Standing in front of me was tall, handsome, brave James. "You actually what Lily?" he asked me and gave me a small smile. My heart was beating wildly. He was standing so close too me I could feel his warm breath. I could stay like this forever. I gulped and got the courage to finish my previous sentence: "I actually…I actually love you James." There, I finally admitted it, and when he heard this, a gorgeous grin appeared on his handsome face. "I love you too Lily." He said before he bent down and captured his lips with mine. It was the most beautiful feeling I have ever felt. His soft lips on mine, moving together was simply…perfect. His tongue playing with mine was nothing but perfection. Too soon, James pulled away and looked into my eyes: "Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?" I gave him a huge grin before I pulled him down and kissed him again. It was the sweetest thing.

**AN: I know, I know...A very corny ending. I was actually debating for 5 minutes if I should put the last sentence or not. I decided to put it because, well, look at the title. It had to fit somewhere. Hehe...Now, anyone wants a cookie? Review please...:) Oh and consider this - instead of studying chemistry, I finished this story. I will put a poll if anyone wants me to make a part 2 with Sirius and OC character. Of course, you can tell me that in your reviews. Anyway, enough of my blabbing. Gotta go study chemistry...Hehe. Please review :)**


End file.
